The epoxy intermediates and resins industry (Encyclopedia of Chemical Technology, Volume 9, Fourth Edition, John Wiley & Sons Page 370) is a multimillion dollar business that is based on the following technology that involves no less than eleven chemical reactions.    benzene+propylene→isopropylbenzene    isopropylbenzene→cumene hydroperoxide    cumene hydroperoxide→phenol+acetone    phenol+acetone→bisphenol A (bisA)    propylene+chlorine→allyl chloride+hydrochloric acid (HCl)    allyl chloride+sodium hydroxide+chlorine→propylene chlorohydrins    propylene chlorohydrins+sodium hydroxide→epichlorohydrin    bisA+epichlorohydrin→bisA chlorohydrin    bisA chlorohydrin+sodium hydroxide→bisA diepoxide    bisA diepoxide+bisA→epoxy resin    sodium chloride+water−>chlorine+sodium hydroxide    waste chlorinated byproducts+hydrogen→HCl+hydrocarbons
Several aspects of the above reaction sequence have negative process implications with regard to yields, chlorinated byproducts, hydraulic load and biological hazards. These include but are not limited to the following: (a) benzene is a known carcinogen, (b) BisA is an endocrine disrupter (mimics estrogen). Recent research (Current Biology, Volume 13, page 546, 2003) has shown that abnormalities in developing mouse eggs would lead to miscarriages and birth defects, (c) chlorination of propylene to allyl chloride and the addition of hypochlorous acid to allyl chloride yield higher chlorinated products resulting ˜⅓ pounds of chlorinated waste per pound of epichlorohydrin. In addition, the process requires a chlor-alkali facility, hence a local supply source of salt and huge volumes of water. The products and processes of the present invention ameliorate if not eliminate some of the disadvantages of prior art of epoxy products and processes.